1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to information handling systems, and more specifically, to optimizing the throughput of data by modifying RAID cache parameters based on real-time operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, e.g., computer, personal computer workstation, portable computer, computer server, print server, network router, network hub, network switch, storage area network disk array, RAID disk system and telecommunications switch.
RAID disk systems have been employed in the prior art to provide an inexpensive way to store information reliably. Typical RAID disk arrays are composed of one or more hard disks with some extra logic that dictates where the information is to be distributed among the hard disks. Generally, a given piece of information is distributed to two or more hard disks so that if one disk becomes inoperative, the given piece of information is available on a second or third hard disk. The chance that two or more hard disks will become inoperative simultaneously, while possible, is remote.
In order to perform the distribution during write operations (and consequently in many read operations), many RAID disk systems employ a caching procedure. The choice of cache procedure is often based on the preference of the manufacturer, or the user. The choice is often based on some particular network bandwidth bottleneck that is perceived by the network administrator. Other choices are simply set by the vendor and “hard coded” into the RAID controller.
Vendors often struggle with determining which of several cache options to offer their customers. Similarly, network administrators struggle to choose among the cache policies available. The choice of which cache policy has important ramifications for overall network performance. Poorly chosen cache policies can cause the RAID disk system to take longer to satisfy read and write operations imposed by network clients, leading to unnecessary network congestion and lower overall network system performance.
Therefore, a problem exists, and a solution is required for improving the operational performance of RAID arrays.